


Nightmares

by StarTwinkle



Series: BOBOIBOY ANGST ONE SHOTS [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTwinkle/pseuds/StarTwinkle
Summary: NIGHTMARESWe all know that Tanah unlocked his second-tier elemental form after watching his friends and his two elemental siblings suffered from Adu Du's attack, right? But what we don't know is the nightmares he suffered after that incident. Now that he's 14 years old, did the nightmares stopped haunting him?There answer is no.Your soul is desperate for the truth, right? Then, let's embark on a journey filled with bitterness, sanity, and love.
Series: BOBOIBOY ANGST ONE SHOTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest this is my first angst story! I hope you enjoy reading!

**NIGHTMARES**

We all know that Tanah unlocked his second-tier elemental form after watching his friends and his two elemental siblings suffered from Adu Du's attack, right? But what we don't know is the nightmares he suffered after that incident. Now that he's 14 years old, did the nightmares stopped haunting him?

**There answer is no.**

Your soul is desperate for the truth, right? Then, let's embark on a journey filled with bitterness, sanity, and love.

* * *

**_The dream ate at your memory and sanity._ **

**_Lingering in your conscience days after you'd awoken._ **

**_Your reality was a blur of wavering monsters._ **

**_Demons that refused to stay in night's dreamy vale._ **

**_Every time you closed your eyes, the memories seared into you._ **

**_A night of dastardly offense you couldn't escape._ **

* * *

_In my dream, I know I am falling. But there is no up or down, no walls or sides or ceilings, just the sensation of cold and darkness everywhere. I am so scared I could scream. But when I open my mouth, nothing happens. And I wonder if you fall forever and never touch down, is it still falling? I think I will fall forever._

_Help me, please! Anyone!_

_I smelled blood!_

.

.

.

The 10 years old boy could only cry. He despite himself and felt helpless as he saw his friend and siblings got beaten by Mukalakus, a giant green robot destroyer controlled by Adu Du. "Everyone!" he shouted on top of his lungs. "Halilintar! Taufan! Yaya! Ying! Gopal!" he called out to them but no reply from the unconscious body.

He cried and cried again, but his tears can't wake them up. They were still lying cold on the ground. "I could save them if I wasn't this weak!" he punched the ground until his hand bleeds.

"Finally!" The green box-headed alien laughed contentedly as he finally managed to defeat them. Well, except for Tanah, that is. "You're all alone, Tanah! Now, time for me to end you once and for all!" Adu Du was ready to assault Tanah but...

"End me?" Tanah stood up, his knuckle now soaked with blood. "You? Going to end me?" his usually calm voice turned bitter. "HAHAHAHA!" then he started to laugh like a lunatic, which startled the alien from Ata Ta Tiga. The green alien couldn't help but to feel terrified at the moment.

"I'm the one who's going to end you!" his brown-colored pupils turned to topaz. "Boboiboy Gempa!" his appearance now has completely changed from his red-themed Earth form.

The second evolve him was now in black with yellow highlights. He still wore his usual opened jacket but now has a red shirt underneath it. His new design also consists of a shimmering yellow earthquake patterns that adorned his earthquake element. His now black cap was worn in his usual style with the bill at the back. His brown earth insignia turned white as it laid at the center of the cap. On his hands were equipped with an earth-made glove pattered with orange lava.

At first glance, you can feel a strong aura coming from Gempa. Certainly, the feeling of wanting to protect his sibling and friends was the catalyst of his transformation. Tanah had forced himself to evolve in order to protect those he holds dear to his heart.

"I'M GOING TO PROTECT MY SIBLINGS AND FRIENDS!" a large Earth golem emerged behind Gempa. It was the same size as Adu Du's robot and had the same orange lava patterned like Gempa's quake gloves. For those who didn't know about this, the earth golem was Gempa's newly formed powers.

"NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!"

* * *

**GEMPA POV**

That day I won, right? Yes, I defeated Adu Du and put a stop to his evil plans.

But why am I still having nightmares?

A blood-filled nightmare as my siblings and friends lying unconsciously on the ground.

They didn't move, and I was starting to panic.

In the first time in my life...

I didn't know what to do!

But this is just a dream, right?

Yes, a dream. I only have to wake up, and everything comes to normal.

Just wake up.

Just wake up.

Yes, wake up, Gempa!

BUT WHY AM I NOT WAKING UP?

.

.

.

**"You can't wake up, Gempa. Running means nothing here."**

That voice! A sound I've only heard when my eyes are shut.

I don't want to hear it!

**_"You know you cannot hide from me right, Gempa? I will be always by your side. Your fear is my food and your desperation is my happiness. I will continue on feeding you until there's no left behind."_ **

Go away!

Go away!

Go away!

**"Besides, you're my best friend, right?"**

"GO AWAY, PLEASE!"

**"You'll never wake up. Never."**

* * *

**_Witch's hour jolts your soul up awake,_ **

**_But drags you down again._ **

**_With its bloodied nails, it scratches at your eyes._ **

**_You scream, and you squirm, but its hold is firm._ **

**_Doesn't let you escape easily._ **

**_It muffles your shrieks and bound you in yourself._ **

**_There is no escape even when,_ **

**_Eyes open to the dawn._ **

* * *

"Gempa! Gempa! Gempa!" Gempa could hear his sibling called upon his name. He could also feel they desperately shake his body for him to wake up.

"W... What?" Gempa woke up from his sleep. Slowly realizing that he was now at home.

His sleep is often interrupted by nightmares every time he manages to sleep. He held his aching head. Perhaps, a glass of water can relieve the pain. Then for a moment, he now realized that his siblings were looking at him with a worried look.

 _"Please, don't give me that look."_ Gempa pleaded silently.

"What happened?" he slowly asked.

His six siblings looked at each other, probably thinking about what they were supposed to say to him. "Don't you remember?" Halilintar was the first to speak. "You fainted during our battle with Adu Du."

"I... I what?" Gempa said confusedly.

"Yeah, you fainted Gempa." Taufan sat beside him. "We're kicking Adu Du's butt but when he suddenly called upon another giant robot of his. After that you turned pale and, a moment later, you fainted." There was no cheerfulness in Taufan's. Only concern towards his beloved sibling.

Gempa paused for a while. "How about Adu Du, then?" he slowly asked.

"We defeated him, of course! I made him fly to outer space!" Blaze replied as he was trying to cheer Gempa up. "You should see when I use my Maximum Fireball on him—"

"Correction. I was the one who sent him to space heaven with my Solar Shot." Solar cuts Blaze off before he exaggerated. "Thanks for the help by the way, my trusted sidekick."

Blaze gave Solar a death glare. "WHY YOU! UNPOPULAR NARCISSIST JERK—"

However, before both of them destroy the house, Ice quickly punched their heads. "Shut up you two! You're going to give Gempa another headache." He reprimanded them.

"O... Okay." Blaze and Solar sat back. _"I'll remember this!"_ they both muttered.

 _"Wow, both of them listened. That's new."_ The others deadpanned.

"Gem! Gem! Are you sure you're okay?" Thorn hugged Gempa. He was distraught when Gempa fainted. "I was so furious at the giant robot that I almost destroyed it."

True, Thorn was the MVP for today's battle. He managed to defeat the robot single-handed by ripping off the robot's limb with his thorny vines. His eyes turned cold as rage flamed inside him. This side of him also scared the hell out of his siblings. If Ice didn't calm him down, then we would probably destroy the town with his sharp thorny vines.

"I'm okay, Thorn!" Gempa softly patted his head. "It was just scared and let my panic attacked me." He added and gave them a warm smile.

However, it was too obvious that it was a fake smile. His siblings could tell. They knew something was happening to Gempa, but he never voiced his problems to them. Does the pressure of being the elemental leader make him act this way? Or did he act like his normal self because he did not want them to worry about him?

If only they knew, then they could help him overcome it.

After a long pause, Gempa was the first to talk. "Where's Tok Aba?" he asked. Tok Aba would probably be anxious about him right now. He didn't like it when his grandfather comes home worriedly after a long and exhausting day at the shop. With 74 years on the line, Tok Aba needs all the rest he can get.

"He's on his way home. When Gopal told him, that you fainted he immediately closed his store. Ochobot is accompanying him right now." Halilintar replied.

"I see." Gempa then decided to get up from bed, sleeping for a long period had made him a little bit sluggish. However, his action was stopped by his siblings.

"You possibly can't move right now, Gempa! You need to rest!" Wind gave him a stern look. Gempa was forcing himself again.

"I'm just going to have a glass of water. No need to worry guys." Gempa insisted.

"Taufan is right, Gempa. If it's water then we can help you get it." Ice tried to hold him back, but Gempa was too stubborn as he gently pushed Ice's hand away.

"I can get it on my own. Please don't treat me as if I'm going to die." Gempa tried to convince his siblings.

 _"But you're so fragile and you might break in a second."_ His siblings muttered. However, they knew Gempa was too persistence if he wants to do something on his own.

"Okay." They slowly agreed. "But don't do the chores or cook! We'll do it for you!" They added.

"Alright! Alright! No need to worry guys." Gempa chuckled and walked to the kitchen. He really did need a glass of water right now.

"I'm so tired." He sighed.

* * *

**_Every time you closed your eyes._ **

**_Their memories seared into you._ **

**_A night of dastardly offense you couldn't escape._ **

**_With an ogre of thoughts your battle starts again._ **

**_In place darker than your thoughts, you crawl._ **

**_You know you are in the labyrinth of your nightmares._ **

**_Where the skeletons of your hollow feeling hang._ **

**_Each door that begins a new line of revulsion._ **

**_You now are sure that reality is no different._ **

* * *

After he drank his water, Gempa then decided to wash his exhausted face. Maybe his looks would be much fresher so that everyone around him can finally stop worrying about him.

"I look horrible." There was a clear dark eye bags beneath his eyes, and his face was still pale. This is probably the consequences he got from lacking sleep. Man, he looked like a walking corpse right now. Alive from outside, but dying inwardly.

Suddenly, he holds his head as his headache was striking him again. Becoming even pain day by day.

 _"It's happening again."_ He whispered. Yes, his nightmares were attacking him again. It first started when he was 10 years old after the incident that forced him to evolve into his second-tier element. Then, he had nightmares plagued him in his sleep after that incident.

That memory had become a poison to him and a feast for his nightmares. He thought he could handle it but he can't. And now his nightmares returned worse than ever. His nightmares started to become his best mate. Always sticking with him and never left his side. He thought that it would vanish someday. So, he kept it a secret from his siblings.

But he was totally wrong. It came back.

Sticking to his soul as his nightmares stuffing itself with his misery and suffering.

The 14 years old boy continued looking at his pity self on the mirror. _"Again, I look horrible."_ He repeated again.

Gempa then remembered the reason to why his nightmares become worse than ever. The battle between Retak'ka was the one that triggered it.

He yet again was forced to see his siblings got absorbed by the previous elemental user. One by one of them started to disappear. From Solar to Taufan to Thorn and last was Halilintar. That incident often played in his mind, like a cassette that can't be stopped from spinning.

* * *

**FLASHBACK (GEMPA POV)**

"Now, time for me to take back my elemental power! Gamma Absorption!" there was no mercy from Retak'ka. Only ambitions, power, and revenge that he seeks.

Retak'ka has successfully captured Solar, and this is all my fault! If I hadn't told Solar to shoot him with his Solar Beam Strike **(Tembakan Solar)** he would have been safe. And now all I can do is watch Retak'ka consume his power.

"SOLAR!" I ran towards his lifeless body. "Please, don't give up!" I cried as I held his now frail body.

"Gem... Gempa?" Solar turned towards me. Tears were running through his eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry." That was his final words before he utterly vanished, leaving no sign of him.

"SOLAR!!!" I cried and screamed. I blamed myself for the death of my younger sibling.

However, Retak'ka was not finished yet. He won't stop until he killed all of us, stealing our power alongside with it.

I need to stand up and fight! It took all of my strength to stand back up but...

My legs wobbled, and I dropped down. I could only tremble in horror as Retak'ka has now captured my other siblings with his Gamma power. A force far greater than Solar's.

"Please, do not harm them. I beg you!" I pleaded but was only ignored by the mean alien.

"You really don't deserve to use this power." Retak'ka smirked. "Watch as I devour your siblings!"

Yes, I really didn't deserve this power! Because I always failed to protect my love ones. I let them get beaten up while I just stand there doing nothing!

"Elemental Absorption!" there was a burst of energy, and in one moment my siblings disappeared into thin air. Their powers were utterly taken by the previous elemental user. He became stronger! And it was all my fault! I failed as their leader!

"NO!!!" I cried in agony and shouted in pain. There was no one beside me. Only me!

I hated myself! I hated that I was helpless and weak! I couldn't do anything!

I was better off dead!

Yes!

.

.

.

.

.

I wanted to die!

**END OF POV**

* * *

**_Darkness and hollows rooms everywhere._ **

**_Inevitably you're trapped with a snare._ **

**_Cages give off an energy._ **

**_Phobias and nightmares take over your dreams._ **

**_Lucidly you can't escape._ **

**_Your screams and shouts just echo away._ **

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, Gempa?" Gempa turned to Halilintar who was leaning on the wall.

"What do you mean?" Gempa wiped up his wet hands. He was currently doing the dishes after they finished having dinner.

"Don't make me ask again!" Halilintar's usually cool tone turned furious. He hated it when Gempa kept saying he is okay when the opposite thing is obviously happening.

Halilintar marched forward and clenched the hem of Gempa's jacket. Rudy eyes looked at the topaz ones, seeking for answers. "If you have a problem, you can tell us, right?!" he asked rudely, losing all the composure he had. "Don't just kept own your own! Damnit! We're your siblings, right?! Don't you trust us?!"

"I... I..." Gempa gulped, he didn't know what to answer Halilintar. "I'm okay, Hali."

Halilintar clicked this tongue. He was not the smartest among the elemental siblings, but he wasn't that stupid not to notice the lies that Gempa was giving them.

After taking a deep breath and attempting to cool himself, he finally let go of Gempa.

"Just tell us when you're ready okay?" with that Halilintar left Gempa, feeling disappointed at himself that he was unable to get Gempa to speak out about his issues.

After Halilintar disappeared from the kitchen, a tear rolled down on Gempa's cheek. "If only I could tell you, Hali."

"If only I could."

* * *

**_The night is fixated on defeat._ **

**_The stars stitched to the sky ever mislead._ **

**_The darkness dares to sliver you thin._ **

**_Lifeless and almost invisible._ **

**_Laying in a pit of misery._ **

**_Pulling on-air drugged with trepidation._ **

**_The chest heaves heavily in agony._ **

**_Cries of loss decay into noiseless whimper._ **

**_Soon enough, you'll let your guard down._ **

**_It's too late as claws ripping deep into your flesh._ **

**_Cruel onlookers singing as you're torn apart._ **

**_Limb from limb._ **

**_Suddenly, you break free._ **

_**Sprint toward the mirror, t** **he mirror shatters.** _

**_Shards of glass pierce your skin._ **

**_You crumble to your knees._ **

**_Blood drip from your face._ **

_**Then you realize something.** _

**_Your nightmares are winning._ **

* * *

Seconds have turned into minutes, minutes have turned to hours, hours have turned into days, and days have turned into a week.

Gempa kept his flawless mask in front of his siblings, families, and friends. He knew he had to do it, and he will! If there's a worldwide award for Best Actor, then Gempa would probably win this easily.

He was laughing, yet crying inside. He felt loved by his siblings but deeply he despite himself. He wanted to taste the sweetness of life, yet there's only the bitterness of reality. He wanted to be happy yet why is he still sad?!

Gempa calms himself up as he drives away his nightmares. To go away from him. If necessary, go to a distant place until they cannot meet again.

But the more he drove it away, the closer it got to him. Even closer and closer again. Never leaving his side, forever.

One day his nightmares ended up eating little by little fragments of his sanity. Obviously, did not forget to enjoy it in the middle of the road. It wants to be satisfied. Satisfied to enjoy every sense that is still left in the earth element user.

Over time it became more and more hectic, eating very greedily, like a starving animal that has never eaten before. Its greed eventually led to madness.

Yes, Gempa was now crazy! And he can't wait to show his madness the world.

* * *

**_The agony and pain._ **

**_Are like poison in your veins._ **

**_Tongue demonized by the flaxen eyed monster._ **

**_That rules your mind._ **

**_The aftertaste of venom ensues as,_ **

**_Bones deteriorate with a single touch_ **

**_And fear of death seeps,_ **

**_Through the cracks of your soul._ **

**_A hollow carapace desire,_ **

**_Cessation of suffering or oneself._ **

* * *

Fire. Explosion. Madness. Blood.

It was a terrifying scene they had ever seen and the one who caused this was none other than their one and only sibling—

Gempa.

Who knew that the kind and loving Gempa was capable of doing such a thing?

"Gem... Gempa." Halilintar regretted his decision that day. If only he stayed beside Gempa and ready to listen to him then maybe this would never happen!

"Gem... Gem... Please stop!" Thorn pleaded. Blood was everywhere, and it was a one-sided battle.

"Gempa! Snap the hell out of it!" Blaze shouted, but his voice couldn't reach his older sibling.

"You're not like this Gempa!" Taufan tried to stand up. He was exhausted from fighting with the earthquake element.

"Don't give up, Gempa!" Ice despised sleeping for the first time in his whole life. It was the nightmare that has driven Gempa into this state.

"Wake up! Gempa!" Solar held his injured right arm. "You have to fight this!"

"GEMPA! WE NEED YOU! COME BACK TO US!" they simultaneously shouted, hoping that it could awaken Gempa out of this madness.

Cold Topaz eyes turned to his siblings as he gave them an eerie smile.

"What are you talking guys?" Gempa questioned as he gave them a maniac laugh.

**"I'LL NEVER WAKE UP."**

* * *

**_To wake, be awake, is all that you need._ **

**_To leave this nightmare is what you plead._ **

**_But what does it really mean to be free?_ **

**_Something aside from what you see._ **

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this!**

**Also, this story is dedicate to a dear friend of mine!**

[DaFryNeedsPotato](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DaFryNeedsPotato)

**I hope you like it!**

**You can also read this story at Wattpad!**

**<https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/239103705-boboiboy-angst-stories> **

**This version has some arts with it!**

**Thank you!**

**Author's Note:**

> StarTwinkle here! So how was it?
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!  
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)  
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can! Thanks!


End file.
